Episode 1: Chrysalis
Note: This page contains spoilers for all the currently released episodes of the game. "Chrysalis" is the first episode of Life Is Strange. It was released January 29 and 30, 2015, and is available on PC, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Synopsis Max Caulfield, student at Blackwell Academy in Arcadia Bay, Oregon, discovers she can rewind time. The episode revolves around her testing her power and reuniting with her old best friend, Chloe Price. The pair set out to find out more about the disappearance of Rachel Amber, the harassment of Kate Marsh and the drug schemes of Nathan Prescott. The friendship between Max and Chloe is put to the test as Max debates whether to reveal her rewind power. Can they save Arcadia Bay from destruction at the hands of the oncoming tornado? Checkpoints *Nightmare *High School *Main Campus *Dormitories *Girls' Dormitories *Dormitories - With The Flash Drive *Parking Lot *Chloe 's Truck *Chloe's House - Upstairs *Chloe's House - Downstairs *Chloe's House - With The Tools *Cliff *Cliff - Nightmare Characters *Max Caulfield *Victoria Chase *Kate Marsh *Nathan Prescott *Chloe Price *David Madsen *Mark Jefferson *Ray Wells *Warren Graham *Michelle Grant *Juliet Watson *Dana Ward *Taylor Christensen *Logan Robertson *Brooke Scott *Stella Hill *Luke Parker *Hayden *Justin *Trevor *Alyssa *Courtney *Evan *Daniel *Zachary *Samuel *Rachel Amber (Mentioned) *William Price (Mentioned) *Joyce Price (Mentioned) *Ryan Caulfield (Mentioned) *Vanessa Caulfield (Mentioned) *Kristen (Mentioned) *Fernando (Mentioned) *Bongo (Mentioned) Deaths *Chloe Price - (Pre-Rewind) Chloe is shot by Nathan Prescott. Max rewinds time to set off a fire alarm, which disrupts the conflict Chloe and Nathan were having. *Bird - '(Determinant) '''A blue-jay flies against the window in Joyce and David's bedroom and immediately dies. It's up to Max to rewind and open the window before the bird hits it. Achievements There are twelve achievements the player can earn on Steam, PlayStation or Xbox. Featured Music *"To All of You" - Syd Matters (Opening sequence, Blackwell Academy hallway) *"Crosses" - Jose Gonzalez (Optionally in Max's room on radio or guitar) *"Piano Fire" - Sparklehorse (Chloe's room) *"Santa Monica Dream" - Angus & Julia Stone (Chloe's room) *"Obstacles" - Syd Matters (Chloe and Max at the cliff, closing scene) Reception *Chrysalis is rated as "overwhelmingly positive" (with 96% of over 27,000 user reviews positive) on Steam. *On Metacritic it currently has a Metascore 75/100 and a User Score of 8.2. *IGN gave it a pretty mediocre 6.5 calling the writing awful. Trivia *The term " " is the name of the pupa life stage of butterflies, and so refers to a metamorphosis undergone by butterflies *"Home sweet home. My favourite cocoon." - Max's comment when her bedroom is shown for the first time, a reference to the episode's title. *The beginning of "Chrysalis" mirrors, albeit marginally, the beginning of Remedy Entertainment's '' . In their dreams, both Max Caulfield and Alan Wake believe the point of safety is a lighthouse seen in the distance. *The "Too obvious?" after Jefferson's revealing words from his lecture in episode one was a note on the script that the voice actor, Derek Phillips, accidentally read out loud. *Artistic Director Michel Koch revealed in an interview that they wrote episode one with the intention of introducing the typical high school stereotypes, before building upon them with every episode. "When we started to create every character, we really wanted to use known archetypes that people see in teenage drama and in movies." *Animation files indicate that originally there was going to be an option to help Warren when Nathan starts beating him on the parking lot, which would lead to Max hitting Nathan in the face before driving off with Chloe instead of jumping straight into her truck.See here for the animations: http://chloepriceprotectionsquad.tumblr.com/post/139826628249 *Famous photographers mentioned throughout "Chrysalis" were: , , , and the , , and his book "The Decisive Moment", , , , and his famous photograph, "The Falling Soldier", , , , and . Videos Trailer Life Is Strange - Reveal Trailer (PEGI) Life Is Strange Launch Trailer (PEGI) ライフ イズ ストレンジ： 日本発売決定！アナウンスメントトレーラー References Category:Life Is Strange Category:Episodes Category:Episode One: Chrysalis